Unfinished
by s.davis
Summary: She promised herself it was only for revenge… LitaJericho


He groaned, rolling onto his stomach to avoid being pinned by his opponent. God was he tired. The match going on longer than what he had expected. If only John Cena had the sense in him to stay down.

Of course, the younger man wanted to win the title as much as he himself wanted to retain it. So he really didn't see that happening…

Puffing out a breath of frustration, Chris Jericho got to his feet, turning around and swinging his fist in the general direction of the newly returned Superstar, ignoring the crowd's chants of 'You Suck'. _Fuck them_, he thought, and allowed a tiny smile to grace his face when his fist collided with the side of Cena's face.

He retaliated with a punch of his own and they continued to exchange blows.

Jericho cursing when he, once again, found himself hitting the mat, vaguely aware of a couple of fans hopping the barriers, one climbing up the steel steps as the other hopped up on the ring apron, effectively distracting the referee. He pressed a hand to his forehead, shaking off the wave of dizziness that suddenly appeared and tried to focus his attention on his advancing opponent, mentally wondering why security wasn't doing a thing to stop their overzealous fans.

A frown pulled down the corners of his lips when a sudden yell of 'hey' caught their attention. And despite his better judgment, Chris found himself lifting his head towards the voice in time to catch them balancing themselves on the top of the turnbuckle, Cena turning his entire body towards them a moment later.

And fortunately for Chris, John had been their target.

His eyes widening, watching as the other wrestler was taken down on his head, the third party sliding underneath the ring ropes and out of the squared circle.

Getting to his feet, the distraction more than enough time for him to recuperate, the blonde Canadian went for the cover, unaware of when the referee had started counting as he settled his eyes on one of the strangers that had helped him. Surprise entered his eyes once again when he realized that it was no stranger at all.

Her hair was a bit different but he was able to recognize her. In fact, he was pretty sure that there was no way in hell he wouldn't be able to, that he could ever mistake her for someone else.

It was her.

She was back.

His wife, Lita, was back in the WWE.

Well, he thought solemnly, his estranged wife, really. They hadn't been in each other's presence in more than three years; to be specific, since he had lost the 'You're Fired' match against the very man that she had just taken down moments ago with her signature move, the 'Lita-canrana'.

He wondered just what in the hell she was thinking. Why had she helped him?

Was it revenge, for everything that the outspoken wrestler had said about her and done to her in the past, less than a year before she had chosen to retire? Or was it possibly something else?

Chris hoping that he had somehow factored into her decision to come back to the WWE. That she had thought of him when she had decided to cost John Cena his first official match back, costing him his chance to win the World Heavyweight Championship.

He thought of all of those things, his mind solely on her as the referee helped him to his feet and raised his hand in victory. Even as he was handed his title belt and his entrance music blared throughout the arena.

What was she doing here? Why was she back?

Lita met his gaze, hazel eyes unwavering as her face remained neutral. Chris unable to figure out what she was thinking; if she was happy with her decision or regretting it.

He then caught sight of someone approaching her from the corner of his eye and she was the first to look away, breaking eye contact as she turned her attention to her partner in crime.

Jeff Hardy.

Jericho not at all surprised to learn that it was the younger Hardy brother that had distracted the referee from the match.

Sure, they hadn't been in the same room in the years they had been away from the company, but he had kept tabs on her.

Whether or not she was aware, he didn't know.

He knew that the two had stayed in close contact even after Jeff's departure from the WWE, stating that he needed time away from wrestling. That even though he and Lita worked well together, without his older brother breathing down their necks and demanding them to do this and that, Matt's 'betrayal' had hurt and he needed time to get over it.

Chris was also aware of the fact that they still considered the other as their best friend.

Who else would she have gotten to help her? Who else would she have trusted enough to tell them of her plan?

He was smart enough to know that she wouldn't have asked him, even if he was her husband. That she wouldn't have told him of her plan to help him keep his title belt. He figured him keeping the title was the lesser of two evils for her.

Considering it was that or letting the man she hated win the title.

Even if the man that _had_ kept the title was the same man that had lost her trust, all those years ago.

When he had turned his back on her and their marriage, choosing his pride over the woman he loved. Over the woman he loved still.

So with a heavy heart, the blonde man continued to watch them in silence, not bothering with celebrating his retention of the World title. Blue eyes following as the pair made their way up the ramp, and though there were a lot of things about the night that surprised and confused him, Chris Jericho knew one thing for sure.

John Cena was not the only one to return to World Wrestling Entertainment tonight.

Team Extreme was back.


End file.
